VA Lemonade
by MissBelikova127
Summary: From the author of Silver Stakes comes a series of Lemon filled VA one-shots. Mostly Romitri, but open to other pairings as well.
1. Chapter 1: Fingertips

**A/N: I've been playing with the idea of this for a long time. This story will be a series of Lemon filled one shots. Please don't read if this offends you. It's rated M for a reason. **

**Each chapter title will be inspired by a different song. Please let me know what you think and whether or not you feel I should continue.**

 ***DISCLAIMER: this chapter is the fleshed out version of what happened at the hotel in chapter 29 of Last Sacrifice, naturally a lot of the dialog comes directly from there.***

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Fingertips: OneRepublic**

* * *

I watched as Rose crossed the room, resting her head against the glass of the window. My head was spinning at her accusations and in frustration. We'd been running towards I don't know what. And now she stood before me, doubting herself in ways she didn't deserve.

She'd certainly caused death before, but never to a Moroi; never to a Moroi she'd known so closely. Sure I had, that was one of the things I would never be able to cleanse myself of. One of the many sins I'd let the monster inside me commit. I knew how harsh I'd been, beating myself up day in and day out. Rose didn't deserve that though, I couldn't allow her to put herself through the same.

It wasn't her who killed Victor. I mean yeah, physically it was her, but she was under the thick smog of spirit's darkness. It wasn't her, it couldn't be her, never her fault.

She let out a deep sigh. "If I let this stop me, if I do nothing… then that's the greater evil. I'll do more good by surviving. By continuing to fight and protect others."

It sounded like she was easing up on herself, and dare I hope, forgiving herself in a way I still couldn't.

"What are you saying?" I asked in clarification.

"I'm saying… I forgive myself. That doesn't make everything perfect, but it's a start."

I watched as her fingertip traced a barely there crack on the otherwise smooth glass of the window.

"Who knows?" she continued, "Maybe that outburst in the parking lot let out some of the darkness Sonya says is in my aura. Skeptic that I am, I have to give her some points. She was right that I was at a breaking point, that all I needed was a spark."

I felt a twinge inside my chest, watching as this beautiful woman I had hurt so badly poured her heart out to me. Maybe it was time I finally did the same.

I paused, feeling my voice thicken with emotion. She still had her back towards me, but I took a step forward, desperate to close the chasm between us, both physically and emotionally.

"She was right about something else too," I braced myself, waiting for her reaction. I didn't even know if she'd accept me and my confessions now, but I had to at least try.

She turned around slowly, her face soft, "What's that?" she asked.

"That I do still love you."

My heart pounded in my chest as I wated for her response. I'd convinced myself that I would accept whatever she threw my way.

I stared deep into her eyes. It felt like time was at a standstill. I sent up a silent prayer for any type of reaction from her.

I watched the wheels turning behind her eyes. She blinked in confusion a few times. "Since… since when?"

How could this incredibly smart, incredibly stubborn beauty in front of me even ask that question?

I'd abused her, played with her, lied to her, broken her, tried to kill her, and through it all she had still confessed her love for me.

Those four words meant nothing to me. _Love fades, mine has_. I was an idiot. It was a desperate attempt to try to get her to move on. I never in my wildest dreams thought she'd believe me. I thought she'd see right through the lie like every other one I'd ever tried to tell her. But I could tell in this moment that it had stuck.

How could she have ever believed that I could just stop loving her?

"Since… forever." I finally answered, as if it were the most obvious thing I'd ever confessed. "I denied it when I was restored. I had no room for anything in my heart except guilt. I especially felt guilty about you—what I'd done—and I pushed you away. I put up a wall to keep you safe. It worked for a while—until my heart finally started accepting the other emotions. And it all came back. Everything I felt for you. It had never left; it was just hidden from me until I was ready. And again… that alley was the turning point. I looked at you… saw your goodness, your hope, and your faith. Those are what make you beautiful. So, so beautiful."

"So it wasn't my hair," she tried to deflect with humor. Her go to coping mechanism.

"No," I answered gently. "Your hair was beautiful too. All of you. You were amazing when we first met, and somehow, inexplicably, you've come even farther. You've always been pure, raw energy, and now you control it. You're the most amazing woman I've ever met, and I'm glad to have had that love for you in my life. I regret losing it." I dropped my head slightly, growing pensive. "I would give anything—anything—in the world to go back and change history. To run into your arms after Lissa brought me back. To have a life with you. It's too late, of course, but I've accepted it." I felt both heavier and lighter at my confession.

Her eyes met mine, "Why… why is it too late?"

My mask was completely gone; I knew she could see the sadness behind my expression.

"Because of Adrian. Because you moved on," I could see the protest forming on her lips and promptly cut her off, "No, listen. You were right to do that after how I treated you. And more than anything else, I want you to be happy once we clear your name and get Jill recognized. You said it yourself that Adrian makes you happy. You said you love him."

I dropped my head in defeat. I meant absolutely every word, but it didn't mean it didn't hurt me to say them.

"But… You just said you love me. That you want to be with me."

I nodded solemnly, "And I told you: I'm not going to pursue another man's girlfriend. You want to talk honor? There it is in its purest form."

She stepped towards me slowly. I could feel the tension between us growing with each inch she grew closer. She gently placed her palms on my chest, my heart increased its pace at her proximity. I felt her warmth spread through me wherever her fingertips met my body.

In a desperate attempt to keep my word, I grabbed hold of her wrists but I couldn't bring myself to push her away like I had so many times before. I was in a battle with myself. But in those deep, beautiful brown eyes, I could see her love for me coming to the surface. My battle was futile. I knew I would do absolutely anything for the wonder standing before me. I wanted her…bad.

My pupils dilated with desire as I took in her form. The tan of her skin, the sweat beading on her brow, her dark hair surrounding her like a veil. I wanted her to be mine. Every single inch of her in a way I knew only I had had her before. But I lost it, I lost that opportunity. I couldn't allow myself to betray yet another person.

"You should have told me. You should have told me this a long time ago. I love you," my breath caught hearing her say the words I'd never thought I'd ever hear her say to me again. "I've never stopped loving you. You have to know that."

My internal battle progressed into an all-out war. I couldn't betray Adrian too. I couldn't live with myself for hurting him too. It wasn't fair.

"It wouldn't have made any difference. Not with Adrian involved." My fingers tightened around her wrists. I tried, but I still couldn't bring myself to push her away. "I mean it. I won't be that guy, Rose. I won't be that man who takes someone else's woman. Now, please. Let go. Don't make this more difficult."

I prayed that she'd be stronger than I was. That she could let go and move on. Because I knew if she asked, I wouldn't deny her pleasure, I couldn't despite my honorable intentions.

But she ignored me, spreading her fingers wider. I could feel the fire igniting within me everywhere our skin met.

"I don't belong to him," she murmured, pressing herself closer to my body. Rose tilted her head back, now facing me completely. She fit against me like a puzzle. I couldn't deny it. I felt my arousal growing, and in her close proximity, I'm sure she could feel it too. "I don't belong to anyone. I make my own choices."

"And you're with Adrian," I said in a last ditch effort.

"But I was meant for you," she purred into my ear.

Any ounce of self-control I had vanished in that instant. All my cares, guilt, insecurities melted away in that moment.

Rose reached up, pulling my face down to meet hers in a kiss we both needed so desperately. Our lips met, tongues danced in their old familiar way.

I slid my palms down her curves, encircling her in my arms when I reached her waist. I lifted her off the ground easily, walking us back towards the king sized bed in the center of the room.

I let everything go… everything that had so stupidly held me back and away from this perfect creature in my arms.

I laid her back gently, acknowledging the consent in her eyes. The same look I got from her in the cabin so long ago.

My fingertips traced the curve of her hip and down her perfectly smooth bare leg.

Her dress was already torn from battle, so I didn't feel bad when our rushed, needy contact made the fabric rip further up her leg, stopping just enough to cover her modesty.

I needed her, more than I needed the air around us to breathe. She was a drug for my soul that I'd gladly remain addicted to for the rest of my life.

I took the torn fabric into my hands, kissing along her skin every inch the dress now uncovered.

I tossed it aside, staring down at the beauty in front of me. The globes of her breasts bare for me. Heaving up and down with her pants of breath. Their dusky perks tightened to a bead in the center.

I took each swell into my hands, turning my attention to kiss and nip at the skin of each. I knew what I was doing would leave a mark, but I couldn't bring myself to care. We needed this. Both of us needed this contact so badly.

She moaned, arching her back off the bed and pressing her chest further into my face when I bit down on each nipple in turn.

A low growl of satisfaction escaped my lips when she slipped her deft fingers under my shirt, quickly ridding it from my body.

I felt her hands working at the button of my jeans and helped her quickly along, effectively freeing me from the confines of the coarse denim and the unforgiving metal of the zipper.

Her hand gripped tight around my hardened member, I let out a low hiss of satisfaction as she squeezed gently and began to pump her fist up and down my shaft.

"I'm not going to last long if you keep this up, Roza." I whispered gruffly into her ear.

A small smile of satisfaction was the only response I got from her before she took her bottom lip between her teeth.

I pulled back suddenly, watching the shock in her eyes turn into an expression of pleasure in an instant as I kissed my way down her body. Licking and nipping at the smooth skin until I reached the lacy material covering her sex.

She lifted her hips off the bed, pressing closer to my face when I hooked my fingers under the fabric at her hips and slid them slowly off of her body.

I leaned back down, wrapping each of her legs around one of my shoulders as I let my tongue snake out, licking my way up her slit to the tiny button of pleasure I knew was waiting for my attention at the top.

I circled it like the sweetest lollipop I ever got my hands on, waiting until I felt her relax into my touch before I slowly slid one finger inside of her to test her readiness.

She was just as warm and smooth as I remembered; she let out another breath of satisfaction when I slid another finger in, curling up towards her belly button from the inside.

She was already so wet, and waiting for me.

I pumped my fingers in and out, feeling her hips meet my every thrust as she begged for more.

I could feel the beginnings of her orgasm building, when I stilled my hand. Bringing my body up to kiss her once more. I needed her to taste how sweet she was on my tongue.

I grabbed the outside of her calf, bringing it up to rest on the outside of my hip as I slid into her warmth in one quick motion.

She mewled into my ear, letting each sound of pleasure that escaped her lips surround us like a melody.

Her hips met mine, working into a rhythm that brought us both so much closer.

I could feel her walls tightening around me at the same time I knew I was so close.

I called out her name in prayer. It had been so long, finally being able to bring our bodies together felt like home. It was more than just lust, this was love. I knew without a doubt that I would do anything my Roza asked of me, starting with never letting her go again.

I pressed my thumb into her tiny bundle of nerves and felt her shatter around me. My own release coming only second later as I felt myself empty inside of her.

When we finished, I couldn't bring myself to let go of her.

Our second time together had somehow been infinitely better than the first, and I couldn't help but question how perfection could get any better.

I slid out of her slowly, but couldn't get close enough. We tangled ourselves into a mess of limbs, not able to bear being separated for a second longer than we had to.

I watched her face as she closed her eyes, and sighed dreamily. "I'm glad you gave in. I'm glad your self-control isn't as strong as mine."

I couldn't help the rumble of laughter that escaped me. "Roza, my self-control is ten times stronger than yours."

She shifted up, brushing my hair back that had fell into my face, and rewarded me with a broad smile. My heart could burst under her gaze.

"Oh yeah? That's not the impression I just got," she teased.

"Wait until next time," I warned. "I'll do things that'll make you lose control within seconds."


	2. Chapter 2: Some Like it Hot

**A/N: Thank you for the great reviews. I didn't realize how much I'd actually enjoy writing VA lemons. **  
**Please favorite/follow/review. I'd love to hear your thoughts/suggestions.**  
 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Some Like it Hot: The Power Station**

* * *

"I can't take this anymore, Comrade." I slammed the door to our townhouse in frustration.

The Pennsylvania summer heat and humidity was something I'd never get used to.

I tossed my formal jacket from my body, not caring where it landed. He came into the foyer, watching as I stripped down to my underwear in front of him.

"See something you like?" I teased, side stepping when he tried to wrap his arms around me.

"Lots," he replied, looking hurt when I wouldn't let his skin make contact with mine.

"Oh no, it is way too hot for that. I'm about to pass out over here." My sweat soaked bra was the next clothing item to land on top of the pile.

I could feel the cool air hit the skin of my breasts; the peaks responding almost instantly as I walked down the hallway that led to our bedroom.

Dimitri followed, freely ogling my toned body as I threw myself across our bed, directly under the ceiling fan.

I expected him to make another move towards me, but was shocked when I leaned up and found the doorway empty.

My shoulders lifted in a shrug before I threw my weight backwards once more, relishing in the cool air blowing its way across my fevered skin.

I jumped in surprise when I felt something cold and wet hit the skin just below my belly button.

Dimitri reached up, lowering my shoulders back down to the bed so he could continue what he was doing.

I watched as he took another ice cube between his lips, gently sliding it across the planes of my stomach.

My hand found its way into his hair and I pulled, writhing under his frigid touch.

The ice cube circled its way higher, tracing the curve of each breast before circling each pert nipple.

I threw my head back in ecstasy, feeling the heat between my legs spreading.

Dimitri pressed a knee between my thighs, and I tried to rub against him to find some relief, but he pulled it away with a laugh. Instead straddling the outside of my legs with his own.

He tilted my hips up to meet his mouth, leaving a trail of goosebumps down my body, following the path of his ice cube.

It circled twice around my clit, and my legs tried to close at the foreign sensation. Dimitri grabbed each thigh, spreading me wider to allow room for his ministrations.

I came undone almost instantly when the ice finally melted and I felt his tongue on my flesh.

I called his name out, somewhere between a prayer and a moan, needing to feel more of him.

His lips met mine in a frenzied clash; our tongues moved together, stroking, sucking, biting.

I needed him inside me… now.

Taking matters into my own hands—literally—I gripped his rod tight in my fist, pumping my way up and down before putting it against my entrance.

He took the hint, pressing forward until he was sheathed completely. I shifted our weight so I was on top, quickly finding our rhythm together while he pumped in and out of me.

I grabbed his hands in mine, pressing them firmly onto the bouncing flesh. He craned his neck to take a nip at each one and I could still feel the chill in his mouth.

The muscles of my stomach clenched, I could feel myself flying higher and higher.

He twitched underneath me as my walls began to tighten around him, a calming warmth spread through me.

I saw fireworks explode behind my closed eyelids as I came apart around him.

My body shivered, still trembling in aftershocks minutes after we both finished. Dimitri pulled me closer to him, and I curved myself against his side, resting my head on his chest. He pulled the quilt up higher around us when another shiver ran through my body.

"That was so hot."


	3. Chapter 3: Can't Fight the Moonlight

**Can't Fight the Moonlight: LeAnn Rimes**

* * *

I felt the bubbles in the hot tub push their way around me. Surrounded by the warmth of the water I sunk in deeper, leaving just my head out in the cold evening air.

"I've been looking for you, Roza." My Russian God whispered into my ear. He came around to the other side, slowly letting the water cover his 6'7" frame. He was chiseled perfection, all hard planes and angles.

I licked my lips in longing, taking my bottom lip between my teeth as I appreciated his form.

He slid into the seat directly across from me, staying silent while he scanned the area surrounding us.

We were back at the ski lodge from our past. Lissa was throwing a huge ball later tonight, but we had off until then.

It was the middle of our day, the moonlight shining directly above us, dark skies broken only by the pinpoints of starlight.

The area was relatively quiet, but there were still others passing by, jumping into the hot tubs surrounding us.

I made my way over to him, straddling his waist and grinding our cores together. I wasn't hiding my desire from him.

He slid his hands down my arms from their place around his neck. "We can't. We're in public. Others will see."

I heard his protests, but his body was betraying him all the same. I could feel him growing harder and harder underneath me as I continued rocking against him.

"So let's give them a show," I purred into his ear. I bit at the lobe, snaking one hand into his hair, letting the other grip his shoulder.

He leaned down to brush his lips against mine gently, letting his hands grip my waist.

His eyes squeezed shut in a desperate attempt to calm himself. "It's wrong."

Even so his fingers kneaded the skin of my lower back, slipping under the strings of my bikini.

"You're telling me this is wrong?" I trailed my lips down the skin of his neck, nibbling and sucking as I saw fit. "Then why does it feel so right?"

His resolve vanished in an instant. He gripped me closer to him, leaving no room between us. His mouth took mine eagerly. I felt his tongue slip out, begging for entrance, I gladly let him in.

I could taste lingering chocolate on his tongue as it danced with mine.

With deft fingers, he pulled at the string keeping my bathing suit in place under the water's surface.

It shifted to the side and I let out a whimper when he found his way between my legs.

He slipped one finger inside me, quickly followed by another. With the other hand he stilled my rocking hips, pressing his thumb against my nub.

A deep moan escaped my lips, before his crashed into mine once more.

"Make another sound, and I'll stop." He warned.

I nodded, pressing my forehead against the skin of his shoulder, allowing him to continue making me come undone with just his hands.

When he knew he had me teetering on the edge of my release, he stopped completely, shifting his own hips back from mine.

I was about to protest when I felt him pressing against my entrance. He took my waist in his hands once more, slowly allowing me to sink myself down to meet him one agonizing inch at a time.

When I finally had all of him inside me he stilled for a moment, allowing me to adjust to the fullness of him.

I wanted to call out again when he moved us in rhythm with the bubbles still surrounding us.

He pulled out almost completely, leaving only his tip inside me before slamming into me once more.

I bit down hard on his shoulder but couldn't stop the mewling coming from me with each breath as he pumped into me.

At that moment it was just me and him. It didn't matter what else was going on around us. I was focused on him, and he was focused on pleasuring me.

My release came just before his. I felt him giving me every last drop his body possessed, and I took it greedily.

He stilled, and I collapsed into his arms completely spent.

He reached around me, refastening the strings at the side of my hip, adjusting them so you couldn't tell what just happened between us.

I slid off of his lap, allowing him to fix his own suit, and leaned my head against the shoulder that sill bore my bite mark.

He took in our surroundings once more in satisfaction; no one appeared to be privy to what just took place under their noses.

I felt a kiss placed in the crown of my hair and looked up to meet Dimitri's eyes.

He had the cockiest smile I'd ever seen plastered across his face.

"Not that I'm complaining, but you're self-control is really lacking lately," I commented, giving him a grin of my own.

He raised an eyebrow and laughed, leaning down to whisper in my ear. "Roza, around you, it's nonexistent."


	4. Chapter 4: Kiss From a Rose

**Kiss from a Rose: Seal**

* * *

Who the hell did she think she was? That sanctimonious bitch.

 _Queen_ Tatiana Ivashkov was quickly becoming the biggest pain in my ass.

I threw of my formal black jacket, folding it into the smallest square I could manage.

How dare she threaten my career? Over a moroi! And a non-royal one at that.

Why should she care who I dated?

I huffed trying to busy myself with making a meal when I heard soft tapping coming from the living room window.

I looked out and saw said non-royal moroi standing on the ground outside. I slammed the window shut. Letting him know I wasn't in the mood just then.

When the knocking moved to my front door, I couldn't ignore it anymore.

I opened it roughly.

Abe looked down flustered, pressing a single red rose into my palm as he leaned in to give me a peck on the cheek.

I stepped aside to let him in, but quickly turned my back as he made himself comfortable in my apartment.

"Ibrahim, I'm not in the mood."

I made my way back into the kitchen, freezing when I felt his hands encircle my waist from behind. I leaned into his chest involuntarily.

"What did she say now?" He asked. He knew Tatiana had been on my case ever since she was elected a few months ago.

"Forbid me from seeing you, or she'd show everyone the true 'blood whore' I am. I can't let her win. You know how much this means to me."

A tear rolled down my cheek at my impossible situation. It was more than an empty threat.

I was an idiot before graduation and I'd let her asshole of a nephew Nathan bite me. He'd gone running to her about it when I later refused to _entertain_ him again. She had the proof and I wasn't dumb enough to think she wouldn't use it.

"So what are you saying Janine?"

"I can't do this anymore." It killed me to hurt him this way. I wanted the life he offered. I loved him, absolutely everything about him. But I couldn't risk my wellbeing for a frivolous relationship.

"No, absolutely not. Janine, I don't care if we have to run away. I can't live without you in my life. I don't care what that bitch threatens us with. My reach is growing; I know you can see it. Come with me, be with me… forever."

I allowed myself to be mollified by his words, spinning in his arms with a speed that still surprised him from time to time. I brought his face down to mine.

If I was going to break his heart in the morning, I would make this a night we'd remember for the rest of our lives.

My lips connected with his eagerly. Feeling the slight rush of endorphins as his fangs nicked my bottom lip.

He lifted me off the ground and I wrapped my legs around his hips. He deposited me in the center of my bed, making quick work of my shirt and bra.

I felt his open mouthed kisses trail down my body, stopping when he reached the porcelain skin of my left breast. He circled the rosy peak twice before mirroring the action on the right.

My pants and lace thong were the next clothing to hit the floor. I watched his pupils dilate with desire seeing me lying bare for him.

He hovered over me, helping me strip him from the confines of his ridiculously bright shirt and jeans.

With his fevered skin pressed against mine I flipped us over so that I was on top. My own legs slid down his until I was on level with his thick, pulsing cock.

Taking the tip into my mouth, I swirled my tongue in a lazy circle, tasting the salty pre-cum beaded on the top.

I took all of him into my mouth, using my hand to cup his heavy sack. He was thrusting enthusiastically, deeper and deeper down my throat.

When I could feel him starting to twitch, I let go of the suction with an audible pop.

He pulled me up his body, lips searching for mine fervently. He pressed his throbbing member at my cleft, and I nodded in consent.

"Please, make love to me, Ibrahim."

With all the encouragement he needed, he gathered me into his arms once more, laying me back down under his weight. He pushed in and stroked slowly in and out.

His long thin fingers played with my sensitive clit. Though out bodies were joined, I didn't feel close enough to him.

Shifting my auburn curls behind my shoulder, I offered him the column of my neck.

He knew what I was offering. "No, I can't." He turned away but kept up his gentle rocking into me.

"I need it. I need you," I breathed out.

He turned his face back to mine, staring into what felt like my soul. I hit my climax at the same moment his fangs pierced my skin.

It wasn't until much later-when I came down from my high-that I noticed the mess between my legs, and realized we hadn't used a condom.

The panic started to build within me but I squashed it.

I mean, people tried for years without getting pregnant…right?

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for all the love. I should be back with another chapter over the weekend. **  
**Until then, please remember to favorite/follow/review.**


	5. Chapter 5: Love Me Harder

**Love Me Harder: Ariana Grande ft The Weeknd**

* * *

I stood in front of the bathroom mirror, pulling and tugging at the itchy, lacy white fabric covering me.

I heaved a sigh, feeling extremely out of my element. My curls were finally loose around my face, and my make-up was virtually nonexistent. I had tried, and felt like I was desperately failing to look even remotely sexy.

A couple of light taps sounded from the other side of the door making me practically jump out of my skin.

"Are you ok in there?" I heard my new husband ask.

"Yeah, I'll be out in just a sec, go back to bed." My voice was high pitched and nervous, even to my ears, when I responded.

I waited a few breaths, listening for his quiet foot falls to halt.

When I was sure I had given him enough time to make it back into the bedroom, I gave myself one more wistful glance in the mirror.

I twisted the cool metal of the door knob under my hand, listening to the soft groan of protest that came from the old wooden door.

I crossed one foot awkwardly over the other, looking down at the baby blue nail polish Rose had convinced me to get as my something blue. I was nibbling my bottom lip so hard I could taste the metallic sting of blood.

"Jill…" I heard Eddie's breath catch. He was off the bed in seconds, tipping my chin up, forcing me to meet his eyes.

His hands settled on my lower back, drawing me impossibly closer to him.

"I'm sorry…" I started.

He silenced me by pressing his lips against my own. It was the kind of kiss that sent waves of heat from the top of my head to the tips of my toes.

I melted into his embrace, letting him move us backwards towards the bed.

"Never apologize," he demanded, lifting me into his arms, and settling me underneath him.

"I'm just nervous; I want this to be good for you. We've waited so long. I know it's been hard…" I was rambling.

"Shh… Anything with you is good…great…wonderful…" I felt his hands roaming freely over my body, sending little shocks of pleasure through me.

He settled at my neck, leaving warm open mouthed kisses wherever his lips wandered.

It felt absolutely wonderful, but I could tell he was holding back for my sake.

"We don't have to keep going if you're uncomfortable."

Shaking off my last butterflies of nervousness, I grabbed his face in my hands, bringing us back to eye level with each other.

"I'm not going to break. I'm fine, Eddie, really…" I trailed off.

We had waited years for this moment. I wasn't going to let my nerves stand in the way of finally being with the man I loved. Really with him, in a way I had never been with anyone else. Including him.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

I nodded, reaching behind my back to unfasten the clasp of my bra.

His deft fingers met mine, skillfully snapping it off when my own fumbled.

"Beautiful, absolutely beautiful," he breathed into my skin.

I felt myself blush under his lustful stare.

His lips trailed lazily over every inch of my warming body. He ignited a fire in me with each and every touch.

He reached the waist band of my panties, tracing the lace at the top with one finger while he turned his face to put a kiss on the inside of each of my thighs.

They spread wide to accommodate his broad, muscled shoulders.

He slid the moistened fabric away from my core and tossed it aside.

I fought the urge to cross my legs, feeling self-conscious when I was lying completely bare under him.

It was only his half-hooded hazel eyes, filled with so much love and desire, that kept me from doing so.

"I love you, Mrs. Castile."

I officially lost my royal title to my oldest niece when I married my dhampir fiancé.

I wouldn't miss it for a second.

He slid one finger inside my core. I couldn't help the moan that escaped me at the contact.

It was a foreign sensation, but one that I was growing to enjoy. He moved it slowly, in and out, then added another.

I was coming undone when he put his mouth on me, humming on swollen bundle of nerves at the top of my slit.

I let out a cry of pleasure. Arching my back off the bed as my muscles tightened around his fingers in waves.

His eyes met mine once more and flipped us over so that I was on top.

I pushed his boxers from his legs and stared in amazement at his throbbing member.

My tongue slipped out of my mouth tracing the shape of my lips.

He shook his head. "Not this time. I need to be inside you."

I blushed again, but let him direct me to hover just above him.

One hand steadied my thin hips above his; the other guided his manhood to my entrance.

I began to sink myself onto him, hissing while I adjusted and stretched around him.

"Slowly," he warned.

I grabbed his shoulders harder, fingernails biting into his tan skin as I took more and more of him inside of me.

When he was completely sheathed he stilled, letting me get used to the pressure between my hips.

"You set the pace," he advised, moving so that we were sitting up facing each other.

I began rocking my hips slowly, listening as he let out a hiss of his own under the friction of our bodies moving together.

My head fell forward to rest against the crook of his neck after a little while. The pain was subsiding into pleasure, and I couldn't get enough of him.

"Please, Eddie, harder," I begged. What we had been doing thus far was great, but I needed more.

When he took control, I almost lost it.

His body pounded into my own, harder and faster than I ever thought possible.

I could hear the slap of skin against skin as I climbed higher and higher in my husband's arms.

With one flick of his thumb between us, I shattered, screaming out his name as waves of pleasure coursed through me.

He twitched inside me, letting every bit of himself go.

I collapsed against him, completely spent.

He took his time disconnecting us, placing soft kisses wherever his mouth could reach.

"That was amazing, thank you. I love you," I breathed into the skin of his chest.

He placed a gentile kiss against my forehead. "No, Jill. Thank you. Thank you for giving everything up for me. Thank you for waiting. Thank you for loving me. Thank you for agreeing to be mine."

"Always," I sighed into him.

"Always."


	6. Chapter 6: Cruise

**Cruise: Florida Georgia Line**

* * *

The warm summer breeze was blowing through the cab of the pick-up truck Dimitri and I took off court's grounds for the night, well technically it was our morning.

The sun was just starting to set around us, bathing everything in the golden glow of twilight.

"Where are we going?" I looked over to the driver's side, watching as Dimitri's untied hair blew around him. I knew mine was doing the same.

"It's a surprise," he answered.

He was completely relaxed beside me, drumming along on the steering wheel to the song blasting from the radio between us.

We hadn't been on many dates off of court. Days like today were extremely rare in our hectic lives.

The Pennsylvania countryside was zipping passed us as we sped down the highway.

We took an exit that led to an old farm town, passing far down to where the houses were few and far between.

The car jerked to the right, bumping along on the dirt road beneath us.

When we reached the middle of an open field, he took the keys out of the ignition, sliding them into the back pocket of his jeans.

I watched as he made his way out of the truck. He crossed the path in front of the hood opening my door before I even had the chance to do it myself.

I gladly accepted his outstretched hand as I hopped out of the cab.

The view was magnificent. Stars dotted the skies above, fireflies lit up around us, it was almost magical.

He took my hand in his and led me over to a blanket he had spread out for us.

"Get comfortable, Roza."

I dropped to my knees and slid the sandals off my feet in the same motion. The skirt of my sundress billowed around me, blowing gently in the breeze.

Dimitri stretched out, pulling me closer to him. I laid across his chest listening to the steady beat of his heart.

Goosebumps pricked at my skin in the wake of my boyfriend's hand as it trailed lazily up and down my arm.

He looked down at me in surprise.

"Are you cold?"

I shook my head, "It just feels good," I whispered.

"Mmm, and what about this?" He slid the same hand further down my body.

Once he reached the hem of my skirt, he took his time climbing his fingers all the way up to the curve of my hip.

My stomach tensed in anticipation when I knew he wouldn't feel anything beneath.

I heard a low rumble of laughter deep in his chest.

"You dirty little minx."

I was caged in by his muscular forearms when he flipped me over onto my back.

His face hovered right above mine.

"Maybe you should punish me…" I suggested.

His lips crashed down onto mine, the kind of kiss that made you tingle all over.

We were fighting for dominance, and he won.

He bunched the fabric of my dress in his hands, slipping it up and over my head in seconds.

I writhed beneath him as his lips took their time meandering in and around all of my curves.

He stopped at my sex and glanced at me from beneath his eyelashes.

I felt the moist wet heat of his tongue as it gently licked around my clit. My hand fisted into his chin length hair that had become completely untied during our tryst.

Even his tongue had god like skills. He took long laps, sucking, flicking, nipping. My grip on his head tightened as I got closer to my release.

My long tan thighs closed around his head as the waves of pleasure overtook me.

As I came down from my high, I watched as he undid his belt and pants, tossing them in the same pile as my forgotten dress.

"You're really going to get punished now," he chided, "I didn't give you permission to cum."

His hands gripped around my ankles and he pulled me impossibly closer to him.

"Sit up," he ordered.

I loved when he took control.

With one hand supporting my weight he flipped me over so my ass was in the air. I bowed under the weight of his other hand pressed between my shoulder blades.

He hovered over me once more and took his time trailing kisses from my shoulder blades all the way down the curve of my spine.

His finger trailed along the same path, stopping at my back entrance.

I tensed under his touch. We had never done that before.

"Don't worry, Roza. I won't take you here tonight. But we should someday soon."

I felt a kiss pressed over my promise mark, feeling his throbbing cock pressed against my eagerly awaiting cleft.

His fingers dug deep into my hips as he surged forward. I rocked with each deep thrust of penetration. He was in complete control of the depth and rhythm this way. It felt so good to let him lead.

I was still waiting for my punishment, when I suddenly felt the sharp sting of a smack against my ass cheek.

I thought the pain would be a turn off, but oh it made me feel so much better. Three more came in quick succession as he continued to pound deeper and deeper.

I was losing it again. My muscles beginning to tremble in their unraveling spasms.

"Please, Dimitri…" I begged.

"Please what?"

"Please, I need to cum, please!" I moaned in desperation.

He thrusted a few more times with no answer.

"Now, go ahead, Rose."

That was all the permission I needed. My body let go completely. I was shaking like a leaf from head to toe.

Honestly, if it weren't for Dimitri's hold on me, I wouldn't have remained upright.

He let go seconds later, depositing thick ropes of semen deep with each thrust.

I sighed in content when he stilled above me. His grip around my waist tightened and he rolled us back over so that I was lying against his chest once more.

It felt so right to be in his arms, even naked in the middle of a country field.

I stared up into the sky once more and watched the twinkle of a shooting star pass by.

"Make a wish, comrade!"

"No need, I already have you. All of my wishes have come true."


	7. Chapter 7: Turn Me On

**Turn Me On: David Guetta ft. Nicki Minaj**

* * *

This woman standing in front of me was a work of art. I watched her in the low light of the club as she swayed her hips in time with the music, keeping close contact with her friend in front of her.

The other girl was cute in her own way, tall, blonde, and pale. But her friend…

God her friend was an exotic beauty. The little black strapless dress she was wearing left very little to the imagination. The fabric strained around her ample hips and pert ass. It wrapped her waist like perfectly fitted glove. The daring neckline looked like it defied gravity to stay in place. Paired with stilettos as sharp as stakes, she was begging to be fucked.

My own friend appeared next to me, staring off into the distance at the same girls who drew my attention. It would be a fight if he wanted the same woman I did. He didn't mind sharing, but I sure as hell did.

I hadn't even talked to this girl and already I felt possessive over her. I watched as another man came up close behind her, grinding against her rear without her consent. She shot him a glare that should have been able to kill, and moved further away on the dance floor. My hands fisted at my sides involuntarily, glad she was able to take care of herself, but still mad that anyone would be so bold.

"Do you see her?" Christian asked, gaze transfixed on the same pair mine was.

"Yeah, I do." My voice was already husky. I'd never been so turned on from across the room.

"She's gorgeous…" He took a few steps forward and I followed along.

He'd been drinking a lot more than I had tonight. It wasn't worth the argument he wouldn't even remember in the morning. So I followed dutifully along, to watch my best friend go after the girl who had held my attention all night.

When he reached the pair he gave a sweet smile to the goddess in front of him. I was pleasantly surprised when she allowed him closer. He leaned low into her ear and whispered. She threw her head back in a laugh and I watched as her dark wavy hair danced around her. Then she nodded, stepping away from the blonde, letting Christian take her place.

I stood there stunned, watching him move in time with the blonde who seemed to enjoy his company just as much as he was enjoying hers.

A hand touched my shoulder and I jerked away caught by surprise.

"Sorry," her eyes turned downcast, she looked so unsure of herself.

My heart skipped a beat in my chest.

"No it's okay," I whispered into her ear, "You just surprised me."

The grin I was rewarded with was stunning.

"Do you dance?" She shouted over the pulsing base line.

I normally didn't, but for her I would do anything. I nodded and she grabbed my hands in hers leading me further onto the dance floor.

I felt her brush against me shyly as the music took over her movements. I pulled her harder and closer against me, waiting for her to protest the movement.

She didn't. She took it as an invitation and pressed her hips further against mine from her place in front of me.

The smell of coconut in her hair wafted up under my nose, and I pulled her impossibly closer, needing more of her.

She took my hands in hers once more, pressing them against the swell of her breasts. I was growing hard under her movements; I knew she could feel it.

I turned her in my arms to face me, her eyes incredibly sharp but clouded with desire.

My knee pressed between her legs, our movements giving her the friction she so desperately craved as she writhed against me.

I watched as her passion overcame her, head thrown back in ecstasy. I leaned forward, pressing my lips to the tan skin of her neck. She brought her face back to mine, the corners of her lips turned up.

"Follow me…" she propositioned.

I would let this girl lead me off a bridge if it meant I could spend a few more moments with her.

She walked me back to a group of booths surrounded by curtains. The first we passed was occupied by Christian and her friend who were in the heavy throws of their own passion.

"My dad's kind of big around here," she informed me with a shrug.

I let her push me down onto the leather of the seat. She quickly straddled my legs and I watched in fascination as the tiny skirt of the black dress pushed up and over her hips, revealing her ting black g-string.

I reached around her to shut the curtain, partitioning us off from the rest of the VIP room.

Her lips found mine; there was nothing sweet about this girl. Everything about her was full of raw hot passion.

She pulled back to meet my eyes once more, "What's your name?" she asked.

"Dimitri, Dimitri Belikov."

"I'm Rose Mazur," she offered, kissing and nibbling her way down my neck. I froze, I knew that name. How had I not recognized her?

Her dad wasn't just big, he was huge. Ibrahim Mazur was notorious around here.

And now I'd gotten lucky enough to get involved with his daughter-his only daughter—that I knew he'd literally kill to protect.

I gulped.

"What's wrong?" she asked, wiggling away so she could look me in the eye.

"You're Zmey's daughter. He'd kill me if he found out."

She rolled her eyes, "Let me worry about him."

She went back to her fervent kissing and grinding against me. I felt her hands working on my belt buckle. I was still warring with myself beneath her.

"Dimitri, are we doing this or not?" she asked, the fire behind her eyes was raging.

Who the hell was I kidding? This woman already had me in the palm of her hands. I couldn't bear the thought of not being with her in any way she'd allow.

I captured her lips with mine once more, giving her the answer she needed. She broke the kiss first, sliding off of my lap so that she was on her knees in front of me.

She quickly freed my throbbing member from the confines of my jeans. Grabbing the thick shaft in both of her hands she pumped up and down a few times.

With an impish grin I watched as she licked me from base to tip. My toes curled under her ministrations. Her hot wet tongue on me felt like heaven. She sucked me in and out, taking me all the way to the base.

Within minutes I was ready to explode. I tapped her face lightly, begging her to stop so I could keep going with her, but she pointedly ignored me.

She kept taking me deep into her throat, and swallowed every last drop I gave her. Her eyes met mine from under her long lashes as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"My turn," I growled, picking her up easily from the floor in front of me.

I had her underneath me and pushed the top of her dress down to rest below the curves of her ample breasts.

I kissed and licked my way down the smooth skin of her neck and each collar bone before settling in the valley between her twin peaks.

I tested the weight of each globe in my palms, sucking and nipping at each nipple.

My hands reached under her dress and I pushed her underwear to the side, inserting two fingers deep inside of her. She screamed, her noises being drowned out by the loud music surrounding us.

I pressed my cock at her entrance, trading places with my fingers as our hips moved in rhythm together once more.

She grabbed my hand that had just been inside of her, licking my fingers the same way she had done to me earlier. Watching her taste herself on my almost undid me right there.

I pumped into her, harder and faster, the heels of her shoes digging deep into my ass. She met me thrust for thrust every single time, screaming my name out around us.

I took my slick fingers and rubbed circles around her clit. Her pussy clenched down around me as the waves of her climax overtook her. My release came almost immediately after.

I stared in stunned silence while she disconnected us and rolled away. I watched as she righted her clothing. With one backwards glance she blew me a kiss.

"Wait! How will I find you again?" I asked in desperation.

She laughed and shook her head, "You won't, but I may find you again. Goodbye Dimitri."

And with that she vanished.

* * *

A/N: My first AU VA piece. Please let me know your thoughts.  
Until next time...


	8. Chapter 8: Secret Love Song, Pt II

**Secret Love Song, Pt. II: Little Mix**

* * *

"Oh my God," her voice was shaking. I watched as the darkness dissipated from her eyes.

My hand touched the side of her face, fingers tracing the curve of her cheekbone. "Rose," I breathed out in relief, "Are you okay?"

She gulped, forcing the tears in her eyes back. "I…I think so. For now."

I brushed the tangle of hair away from her face. "It's over. It's over. Everything's all right."

I don't know who I was trying to convince more, her or myself. It killed me to see her so fragile… so much like how I found her in Spokane. I couldn't—wouldn't—allow that to happen to her again.

She shook her head in protest, "No. It's not. You...you don't understand. It's true - everything I was worried about. About Anna? About me taking away spirit's craziness? It's happening, Dimitri. Lissa lost it out there with Jesse. She was out of control, but I stopped her because I sucked away her anger and put it into myself. And it's - it's horrible. It's like I'm, I don't know, a puppet. I can't control myself."

She was wrong. She was probably the strongest person I knew.

"You're strong," I assured her. "It won't happen again."

"No," she answered. I could hear her voice cracking as she struggled against me to sit herself up. "It will happen again. I'm going to be like Anna. I'm going to get worse and worse. This time it was bloodlust and hate. I wanted to destroy them. I needed to destroy them. Next time? I don't know. Maybe it'll just be craziness, like Ms. Karp. Maybe I'm already crazy, and that's why I'm seeing Mason. Maybe it'll be depression like Lissa used to get. I'll keep falling and falling into that pit, and then I'll be like Anna and kill - "

Kill myself, that's what she was going to say. I wouldn't allow it. I would give up my own life before I stood by and watched her take her own.

"No," I interrupted gently. I lowered my forehead to hers until they were nearly touching. Only a breath separated us. "It won't happen to you. You're too strong. You'll fight it, just like you did this time."

I wrapped my arms tight around her, needing to feel her close. Her heart was pounding in her chest.

"I only did because you were here. I can't do it by myself," She whispered, burying her face into my chest.

"You can," I insisted. I could hear the worry in my own voice; I'm sure she did too. "You're strong - you're so, so strong. It's why I love you." It slipped out before I could even think about what I had just admitted.

Her eyes squeezed tightly shut. "You shouldn't. I'm going to become something terrible. I might already be something terrible."

No part of this woman could ever be terrible. Spirit might be, but she wouldn't fight it alone.

I pulled away so I could look into her deep brown hands cupped her cheeks gently. "You aren't. You won't," she couldn't be. "I won't let you. No matter what, I won't let you."

She wrapped her arms around my neck in a vice grip, and our lips met. In our kiss I could feel my pure love for her, and I hoped desperately that she could feel it to. It was as if the despair and darkness from earlier was just a distant nightmare. Steadily, the intensity of our kiss was climbing off the charts. Sure it was still filled with love and adoration, but it was becoming so much more - something hungry and needy and powerful.

The feeling that ensconced us was so similar to that of the lust charm Victor had subjected us to. It was the closest thing I could think to compare it to. We rocked together. She clung to me tight, one arm remained around my neck while the nails of her other hand gripped my back so tight that I could feel the skin breaking under her touch. I laid her back on the bed even though every voice inside of me was screaming at us to stop.

I pointedly ignored those voices, instead wrapping my hands around her slender waist. Then one hand slid down the back of her thigh of its own volition, lifting it to hitch around my hips so that it practically wrapped around me. Our cores were so close together. If we kept on this way there'd be absolutely no going back.

At the same time, we both pulled back, oh so close. I could see the trepidation in her eyes, mixed with heady desire. This was it, now or never…

"We can't..." I was trying to steel myself to pull back, to leave her untouched.

"I know," she agreed.

I melted, the last of my carefully constructed walls came tumbling down in that instant. The decision was there, plain as day in her beautiful eyes. She trusted me and wanted me in a way she'd never wanted another before, and it wasn't for lack of opportunities. I was honored.

My mouth was on hers again, deep and needy once more. I was holding absolutely nothing back. Everything within me belonged to the wondrous woman in my arms.

I struggled to get her coat off, popping two buttons clear across the cabin floor. Her cold thin fingers slid under the hem of my tshirt, playing across the fevered skin of my abs. I reached down, quickly getting it off so I could feel her against me.

Her shirt came off next. I'm sure if she'd known what was going to happen between us tonight, she would have worn something more than the sports bra that was currently covering her. But honestly, it wouldn't have even mattered. It was just another piece of fabric to add to the pile of our clothes on the floor.

I stared down at the goddess in front of me, sure that I had never loved anyone more in my entire life. She was all of my answered prayers wrapped in one.

I peppered her chest in kisses, leaving not an inch of her smooth tan skin untouched. I took the skin surrounding her left areola into my mouth, licking and nibbling until I knew I left my mark. I took the other breast in my mouth, leaving a matching mark on that one too.

I kept kissing and licking lower down the hard planes of her abs. Nothing could be better than the feeling of her velvet skin against my lips. I loved her, oh so much. I kept glancing back up into her eyes, making sure she was okay. The desire I saw clouding her features was all the encouragement I needed to keep going.

I undid the button and zipper on her jeans, pausing to press my lips against hers once more. She lifted her hips off the bed and I had both her pants and underwear off in one quick movement.

Her fingers fumbled over my own pants, pulling and twisting with no luck. Without ever detaching our lips, I had mine off too, joining hers on our mountain of clothes in the corner.

I stared down, entranced by the goddess beneath me, finally bare. Our fevered skin pressed together for the first time completely natural. Sure I had done this with a few other women in my past, but they all paled in comparison to Roza. Everything I had done was for this moment. There was no doubt in my mind.

While I'm sure she never dreamed of losing her virginity to her instructor, in an old cabin, lining the edge of her school's grounds, I vowed to make this first time as perfect as possible for her.

I slid my finger through her dampened curls, sliding lazily up and down. I worked my fingers around her clit, letting my tongue follow suit. She arched off the bed, moaning loudly.

I slid one finger inside of her core, making sure she was wet enough for what was to follow. Her eyes widened at first under the foreign feeling, but soon they fluttered shut once more and she let out another cry of pleasure.

When I was sure she was ready I pressed myself at her entrance. Her eyes met mine and she nodded. I pressed forward slowly, listening as she gasped with the new pressure between her hips. She was so wet and oh so tight. I wouldn't last long this way.

She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, gripping my forearms tightly as I penetrated her more deeply. We were a tangle of limbs. I couldn't tell where my body ended and hers began.

She mewled in my ear when I picked up the pace of my thrusting. She met me beat for beat. Wherever I led she followed. But I was more than willing to let her lead too. I took her waist in my hands once more, flipping us over so she straddled me from above.

My hips stilled underneath her. She soon picked up a rhythm I could follow along with. It was my turn to meet her thrust for thrust.

I brushed my fingertips up and along her curves, settling with the weight of her bouncing globes in my hands. I felt myself start to twitch in release at the same time she threw her head back in ecstasy. Her cunt clenched around me, milking out every drop I offered her.

When it was over, she crumbled back against me, pressing her ear to my chest once more. I placed a kiss to her forehead, tasting the slightly salty musk of her perspiration. It was so wonderfully uniquely her.

I ran my fingers through her silky hair over and over. "I love you, Roza." I kissed her again, hoping to convey how much truth was behind those three little words. "I'll always be here for you. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

It was a dangerous promise, but one I that I was more than willing to lie down and give my last breath for, though I hoped so desperately it wouldn't come to that. I loved this woman more than my own life.

Rhonda's warning played in my mind once more. I would lose what I valued most.

Rose's life was what I valued most, even more than my own.

I couldn't lose her. Not for anything in this world.

* * *

 ***DISCLAIMER* A lot of this dialog is pulled straight from _Shadow Kiss_ which belongs to Richelle Mead, not me!**

 **A/N: What better lemon-y chapter to add than the cabin scene?!**  
 **Hope you enjoyed my version of it.**  
 **Until next time...**


	9. Chapter 9: Skin

**Skin: Rihanna**

* * *

My heels clicked against the hardwood floor of our foyer. The door slammed shut behind me under Dimitri's heavy hands. We were both more than frustrated.

He had his arms wrapped around my waist from behind, his hot breath caressing the nape of my neck. He trailed his nose up and down, breathing in deep.

"It's been too long, Roza," he growled gruffly into my ear.

My hand snaked up to tangle into his hair that he hadn't tied back today, head thrown back against the muscles of his chest.

Lissa and Christian had been on opposite schedules for a little over a month, meaning Dimitri and I had been too. All of us were on edge, culminating in a tension filled political dinner tonight.

One of his hands moved to grope at my chest, the other slid up the smooth skin of my thigh, finding its way under my skirt to the dampening material covering my mound.

His fingers on my chest fondled through the fabric of my shirt until they slipped under and into my bra.

I wasn't in the mood for teasing tonight. Spinning in his arms, I pushed him against the wall that was behind us. We were no strangers to being rough with one another in the gym, but he always held back whenever we got intimate. I wasn't having any of that today.

My hands reached under his shirt, pushing it up until he grabbed it the rest of the way, tossing it somewhere beside us.

I ran my fingers over the muscles of his six pack, down to the deep V shape that dipped into his jeans. I pulled at his belt buckle, throwing it off beside us as well.

He leaned down, taking my face into his hands. The soft skin of his lips met mine. His tongue snaked out, begging for entrance into my own mouth. I let him in, sucking and nibbling at his bottom lip.

My leg ran up the jeans that were still covering him from my view. He grabbed one thigh, then the other, until I was lifted off the ground without my lips ever leaving his.

I wrapped myself around his hips, grinding against him through my clothes. Dimitri moved us further down the hall towards our bedroom, stopping just beside the door, fumbling with the old fashioned crystal knob. He pressed my back up against the wall, grinding his already hard cock into my inner thigh.

He yanked my arms up over my head, holding them tight in one of his. The other hand pulled at the buttons keeping my blouse closed. There was a loud rip as the fabric came undone and hung loose around my chest, leaving my red lace push-up bra in full view.

Dimitri leaned his face down, burrowing in the valley between my breasts. He reached his free hand around my back, snapping the bra off in one quick motion. I pressed the skin of my chest against him, my soft globes molding to his hardness.

We were moving again, finally into our bedroom. He threw me onto the center of the bed, pausing only to remove his jeans and boxers in one motion. I met him half-way, pulling my ruined shirt off of my shoulders and undoing the clasp and zipper on the side of my skirt. The material pooled around me and I was able to slide it off of me, then off the bed

He stared down in appreciation then shook his head. He grabbed my ankles, roughly pulling me to the edge of the bed. I felt him flick off each of my heels before hearing them hit the floor with a thud. All the while his lips pressed soft kisses to my fevered flesh.

The only thing between us now was the lace of my matching red thong. He got rid of those too, sliding them off and flinging them away.

I pressed myself against him once more, grinding against him until I could feel his cock sliding through my wet folds.

The moan that escaped me when he finally pressed through was one foreign to even my ears, low and primal. He thrusted against me, hard and fast, but I needed more.

I disconnected us, crawling to face away from him on all fours. He took the hint, sheathing himself fully inside of me from behind. With his fingertips squeezing into my hips for leverage he pumped in and out. It was just as fast as before only this time he was able to penetrate deeper, hitting my g-spot with every stroke.

He took my loose hair into his fist, pulling it to make my neck arch.

"God, Dimitri, don't stop…" I begged.

The muscles of my stomach began to clench, warming me from the inside out. The fingers of his other hand found their way to my clit, pulling, stroking, and flicking at it bringing me that much closer to my own orgasm.

I felt the strength of his muscles against my back as he gave me his all. Our skin slapping against each other coupled with our cries of pleasure pierced the silence of the night.

His hand wrapped in my hair let go, pulling at the taut pebble of my right nipple. He pinched down and I was done for. The waves of pleasure rocked through me, spreading all the way down to the tips of my toes.

With a few last pumps, Dimitri emptied himself inside of me, finding his own climax.

When it was over, he wrapped me into his arms and flipped us over once more so that I was lying on his chest. His fingers traced over me in random patterns as our breathing calmed down.

He pressed a kiss against my forehead, my eyelids fluttered closed at his touch.

"We are never going that long without sex again."

* * *

 **A/N: If you read Silver Stakes, you know I'm going through some health stuff right now. I'm hoping to get back to a normal updating schedule as I recover.**

 **Thank you for all of the reviews. I truly appreciate them.**  
 **If anyone has situations they'd like to see on here, or songs for inspiration, I'd love it if you dropped some suggestions below.**  
 **Anyways, see you next time...**


	10. Chapter 10: Truth or Dare

**Truth or Dare: R3HAB, Little Daylight**

* * *

"Hey, comrade, let's play a game," I suggested, plopping myself next to him in our living room.

He looked over at me from the corner of his eye, sliding the bookmark into the battered western he was just reading.

"What kind of game?" He asked warily, still not putting the book down.

"You'll see… It's fun. Lissa swears by it, says her and Christian play all the time to 'spice things up'."

"I wasn't aware we needed any extra spice."

"Oh, come on! Everyone could use some change once in a while. Entertain me," I did my best to give him the most innocent and persuasive expression I could muster.

He heaved a sigh, "Okay, Roza. But only because you asked so nicely."

I took out the silver tin holding cardboard sticks. On one side they were red, the other side was black. He took them from my hands, reading the instructions on the outside. Nerd.

"This is just truth or dare. Even I know that game." He didn't look very amused.

"Yeah, but I can almost guarantee you've never played this version before," I wiggled my eye brows up and down. I still couldn't manage lifting just one.

He carefully lifted the top and took one of the sticks out. I watched his eyes grow wide while he read both sides.

"Now that one's out…" I snatched the tin from his hands, "I go first, comrade, truth or dare?"

"Truth," he answered. How boring.

I waved my hand over the top like a magician. My fingers hovered over one randomly, so I grabbed it. "What's your favorite pair of my underwear?" I read. He gulped, and then licked his lips. I knew he already had a pair in mind but I couldn't think of which ones they were. "Well, which ones?"

"This is so inappropriate," he shook his head while adjusting himself. "It's the little black pair you had on the night of the lust charm. You know I've never seen them since then."

"Those weren't even cute! Besides, I haven't seen those since that night either. I didn't put them back on when I got redressed. I thought you kept them!"

He blushed and scratched at the back of his neck, "Well whoever cleaned out my room after the raid must have found them. I never actually did pick any of that stuff up, and my family never got it. I think Alberta must still have them somewhere."

"Well, nothing we can do about that now, can we?" I shrugged before handing him back the tin.

"Okay, I still can't believe we're playing this… truth or dare?" Dimitri asked.

"Dare, obviously…"

Taking in a deep breath, he turned to the black side of the card and began to read, "Let me lick your lips and you have to resist kissing or touching me the whole time."

"That's no fair," I protested.

He let out a deep laugh, "It was your idea to play this game. Time to reap what you sow."

His soft fingers cupped my face, tilting my lips to meet his. He pressed his against mine softly before snaking just the tip of his tongue out. First, it traced the cupid's bow of my top lip, then it slid down to trace the crease of my mouth. I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth, trying to resist opening my mouth to kiss him back. My hands fisted tight at my sides as I fought the urge to slip them into his hair.

With his thumb he freed my bottom lip, quickly possessing it with his own mouth as he nibbled and sucked at it. I let out a moan of frustration that surprised us both. He pulled away from me laughing.

"Good test of your self-control, we should do that more often."

So help me he winked. I snatched the tin from the coffee table in front of us, determined to get my revenge.

"Truth or _dare_?" I asked, my tone let him know there was only one real answer I'd accept.

"Well, I guess dare," he answered correctly.

"Try not to get turned on while I sit on your lap and kiss your neck for a minute."

"It does not say that!" He protested, taking the stick from my hands, "Oh…"

"Yeah, oh. My turn."

I set the timer on my phone, draping my leg over his lap so that our hips met and we were face to face. I pressed the start button on the timer, lowering my lips to the smooth skin of his neck.

I licked slowly at first, tasting the light saltiness of his skin. My lips followed openmouthed as I slowly made my way from behind his ear to the collar of his shirt. I alternated between deep kissed, and those that were feather light. My hips ground into his. He stilled them with his fingers digging into my skin. He was trying so hard to fight it.

I licked and nipped my way back up, stopping just beneath his earlobe. I was leaving my mark there when the timer went off. He let out a deep sigh, eyes clouded with lust.

"Roza, I'm not going to last long this way." He admitted, taking my lips with his own in a passion filled kiss. This time I felt his rod hardening beneath me. I rocked against him once more for good measure before sliding off his lap.

I pushed the tin closer to him, nodding over to it. I was scared that if I agreed with him, the game would be long forgotten as we made our way to the bedroom once again.

He reached over, pulling out another card. He raised an eyebrow in question.

"Truth," I wanted to hold out and keep playing so that I could let Lissa know we'd given it an honest shot.

"Do you like it better rough or soft?"

"Rough," My eyes shot up to his, he didn't even try to hide the shock from his features.

I didn't even bother with the card this time, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Fuck me, rough, right here."

I clearly didn't have to tell him twice. He took my face into his hands once more, pressing his lips roughly against my own. It grew rushed and needy as he rubbed his fully covered member against my thigh.

Reaching between us, I untied the string of his basketball shorts, pushing them hurriedly down to his ankles. His cock was out, standing at full attention. He had his shirt off his body in seconds, followed quickly by my own along with my bra.

My fevered skin pressed firmly against his. Dimitri slid his hand into my yoga pants, finding my clit through the dampness. He circled it twice hissing when I grabbed him in my fist and began to pump up and down his shaft.

He pulled away from my kiss, ripping the pants and underwear from my body in one fell swoop. Stretching himself along the cushions of the sofa, he moved me so that my sex hovered over his face. His neck craned as he licked my slit completely. I bent over at the waist, returning the favor for him. I took the soft head of his penis into my mouth, following the thick vein all the way down his shaft.

The vibration of his moan against my already sensitive bundle of nerves brought me that much closer to my release. I felt the scruff of his face working between my thighs while I struggled to remain focused on his own pleasure.

When we both couldn't take it anymore, he sat up abruptly, bringing his hips in line with mine. In one forceful thrust he was sheathed inside of me completely. I let out a cry of pure ecstasy.

His fingertips dug into my hips once more while he set the pace. Fast and hard, he wasn't letting up for anything. My head fell back against his chest as we continued our fevered pace. He sniffed in deep, burying his face into my hair.

The weight of my chest was growing heavier with each pump. All you could hear was skin slapping against skin, followed by our cries of pleasure when we both finally reached our peak.

Our breathing was still ragged; I collapsed against him, feeling myself heave with the rise and fall of his chest. He peppered my neck in soft kisses while we struggled to come down.

"Remind me…to thank Lissa—oh—for that game!"

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. I'm finally starting to feel like myself again. I'm hoping to have another chapter of Silver Stakes up by tomorrow, so fingers crossed on that one. **  
**Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this lemon-y update. As always I'd love to hear feedback from you lovely readers out there. Any suggestions (both songs and scenes) would be greatly appreciated.**  
 **Until next time...**


End file.
